The Life and Death of Bella A Love Story
by louannecullen
Summary: When Bella misses her bus home her life is changed for ever. The loss of her true love, her life take a spiral down until it leads to her death.
1. Chapter 1

**What happened when a life changing incident which is out of your control changes your life for ever. **

**Then your best friend's are not as a true friend that you though they where.**

**A part of this story is dedicated to Cheryl who's story was never told.**

**Disclaimer I do not own anything that belongs to Stephanie Myer. Just the love of her books**

**The Life and Death of Bella**

**Chapter 1 Prologue**

**This story is been told by Alice.**

As Alice sat on a bench looking at the grave she spent so much time at, every time she came more gifts and little ornaments appear.

As well as those mystery roses. The closed cream rose and with touch of pink.

They look like the ones she loved so much in her garden.

These gift's just proved how much love people had for her.

The past 6 months have been so sad, so hard to survive every day.

She still felt so numb with the grieve.

She had been her best friend for 30 years,

She still felt so guilty for not making sure she was safe.

For not giving her the support, love and care she needed.

This is why she spent so much time here.

To ease her pain and guilt.

Bella had told me so many times you can't live on what if's.

They will never happen.

Make do with what life had dealt us.

I didn't want to make do I wanted my friend back safe with me like it should have always been…...


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review, tell your thoughts give me some love**

**Disclaimer I do not own anything that belongs to Stephanie Myer. But the love of her books.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**July 2011 Sheffield, England**

I felt someone sit on bench next to me. I almost said to them, we are in a cemetery there are a lot of benches why pick mine.

I turned to looked at them. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place him. Black curly hair, blue eyes, very muscular, as he smiled I saw his dimples

"Are you Alice Whitlock" he asked.

"Yes, but who are you? I replied

"Sorry I'm Emmett McCarty, Edward Cullen friend" He answered

Holding out his hand.

I shook it, I really wanted to ask if Edward was with him, but didn't want to know the answer.

He must of known what I was thinking because he answered my thought.

"I'm here on vacation with my family we are travelling around Europe. My family are in London, treat for my son Emmett Junior, he's just graduated high school, college next for him.

Actually he's coming to college here in England. Just like his Uncle Edward did, I've come here to pay my respects to her." he replied as he nodded his head towards the grave.

"That's nice, when do you go back to the states?" I asked.

"In another two weeks in time for the kids to be back in school. EJ will stay here" he smiled.

There was a awkward pause. I turned and smiled at him. Then looked back at the grave.

"What is the whole story of Bella. I only meet her twice but she was so special. At the funeral when we was listening to what people was saying about her I felt like I had missed out on a lot.

"You came?, how did you find out, did he come with you" Alice asked looking at me

"Yes, both Rose, myself and Edward came over for it. Rose's publishes know that Rose was friends with Bella.

Please believe me Edward was so devastated, All the time I have known the guy I have never heard anyone cry so much, he was literally heart broken. We found him curled up in the fetal position in his office when we got to him.

He was at her funeral he came to the grave on his own to say his final goodbyes once everyone had left." he told me.

Alice just shook her head.

"This is really a sad story and parts of it is inexcusable. I'm still really hurt by your friend Edward. He's such a spineless bastard" Alice replied.

Emmett just looked down at the ground and shook his head.

**July 1985 Bristol England**

"I can't believe we have missed that bus, it's the last one tonight" I said.

"I can't believe those so called gentlemen wont go out of there way to take us home. My Edward would, he would never leave a girl to walk home on there own." Bella replied with a smile on her face.

"So would Jazz if he wasn't on that field trip" I smiled

"Come on Bells it look's like we have a bit of a walk home" I grabbed Bella's arm.

We walked arm in arm as we started to discuss the wedding.

"So when is Edward coming over from the states. I'm going to really miss you when you go you know" I said as I pouted.

"Oh Alice you can always visit ! He is coming over 2 weeks before the wedding. His sister Rose has to be fitted for the bridesmaid dress" Bella smiled.

"So what's Rose like then" I asked.

"She is really nice, spoilt, she get's anything she wants. There father is into stocks or something, there rich I think" she smiled biting her lip.

"So what does his parents think of you Bella you don't talk about it much" I asked.

She let out a gust of air, "I don't think they like me. They talk over me when I try to speak as though I'm invisible. His mum thinks he can do a lot better than me"

With a nervous laugh she looked down and said, "I heard his dad call me a gold digging whore and a slut"

"Bella your not, don't listen to them. They obviously don't know there son that well" I said shacking my head.

"He choose you, he literally stalker you. You where so naïve, you never even notice until we told you." I laughed.

"I think it was when I was in the kitchen in the dorms.

I heard the kitchen door close and someone hugged my waist from behind and put there chin on my shoulder I realised you where all probably right" Bella laughed.

"The thing is Bella we are all wear our purity rings so we have all got the same standards. So what's there problem" I asked in confusion.

"I'm English ?" she smiled again.

"Surely not, it has to be something else. She really doesn't like you" I looked shocked.

"No it's safe to say when she said things loud enough for me to hear. They really think that" She continued to look down. I heard them.

**New Years Eve 1984 Chicago USA**

"Right son you will listen to me and your mother we know what is going on here" Carlisle said as he stood near the fire place.

"You have brought this girl into our house from England of all places. We know nothing about her background or her breeding. She doesn't fit in this family" he continued.

"She's not from money which is plain to see. So when did the gold digging whore find out about your money" Carlisle was looking down at me.

"Dad please stop calling her that. She is most defiantly is not a whore. I really don't think she knows about my money either" Edward said quietly.

"That innocent act she puts on with that biting my lip because I'm shy doesn't go that far with me. I've seen all the trick in the book and that my son is a slut looking to make a fast buck" Carlisle slammed his fist down on a table.

"Dad she's not I've spent the past three years with her, she is the most kind, gentle loving trustworthy person I have ever meet.

She is so honest with her dealings it's almost painful to see. She argued with a cash out operator in a store because they gave her 10p to much in her change. She got upset because they wouldn't take it back for goodness sake.

She hates hurting people's feelings. She would rather sacrifice her own feelings than hurt me. I intend to marry her" Edward look sternly at both of his parents.

"I don't think so son. I'm not going to allow that. You will listen to us and tow the line or you will no longer be welcome in this house. Do I make myself clear. Edward you can't make a whore into a housewife" Carlisle shouted as he left the room.

"Edward my sweetheart, I'm sure you could find a beautiful American girl who would be a better choice for you, I saw Mrs Denali at the country club.

Tanya home from school. You always got on with her. You more compatible with her than that girl. You went on a couple of dates before you went to England to school.

I'm still can't understand why you wanted to go there to college there are better ones here to become a doctor."

"Mom please don't. Bella might hear you" Edward begged.

"But my dear I just want you to be happy" Esme replied.

"But mom I am happy. I have never meet anyone like my Bella I love her" Edward said with a big smile on his face.

"But you can do a lot better than her. She isn't really in our class, she is beneath us just face the facts Edward." replied Esme.

"Mom believe me when I say, it is her that is to good for me. I'm so lucky that she said she would marry me" Edward sighed.

"Sweet heart we have tried to understand why you went to England in the first place. To study music what good is that going to do you" Esme laughed.

"I'm going to teach. I'm happy when I play my music I don't want to be a doctor" Edward said looking towards to floor.

"But darling music isn't a job it's just a hobby. You will be going to college to become a doctor. You have wasted enough time playing your music. It's time to back to reality.

I have already enrolled you for next year at the best college for you to become a doctor" Esme said with a stern vice.

"The Denali are coming for cocktails before we go to the country club for the new years eve party. You will be nice to Tanya, she is better suited for you.

Once you get that girl away from here and back to England we can get back on track here. Is that understood" Esme said as she left the room.

**July 1985 Bristol England**

"What do you think Alice kind of obvious"

"Yea, but he is still going to marry you right" I looked at Bella.

"Well that's the plan, when I spoke to him last night he still told me he couldn't wait for me to replace my name with his. He told me he loved me a gazillion times. So yes, we are still getting married" Bella replied.

"Well this is me. I'll see you tomorrow, we can sort the flowers out. I kissed Bella on the cheek as always.

She continued down the street. Waving before she turn round to continue walking.

As she told me afterward. She was almost home when she saw a group of boys who where shouting, they where drunk. She crossed the road in the hope that they didn't see her.

Three of them disappeared leaving just one of them walking behind her.

Shouting to try to attract her attention.

He also across the road. She tried to walk faster, he started to walk faster as well. The next thing she remembers a van pulled up beside her, the guy behind ran grabbed her waist then pushed her into the van. She smacked her face on the bottom of the van the other's jumped in after her.

Emmett looked at the floor. "Don't tell me I can guess what happened next."

"That's why Edward had a problem, he wanted to marry a virgin" He gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Was that his problem" I asked astonished.

"Yes I guess so. His parents kept telling him she was a whore and a slut maybe it put doubt in his mind who knows he never told me anything" he replied.

"She lost a lot more than her virginity that night. She lost her self esteem, her friends, , faith in mankind and Edward" I said as a silent tear fell down my face.

She phoned me the next day cancelling on me. She told me she was to ill for visitors, but I went round anyway, something didn't feel right.

Her face was bruised her lip was cut. You could see finger marks in both her legs and her arms. She wouldn't hardly speak. She still had the clothes on she was wearing the night before. Emmett it was awful. She was just sat there hanging her head in shame.

I said now sobbing.

I waited a few minutes to compose myself again.

We never reporting it to the police, it would be a waste of time. They would just say she was asking for it. The law is so much more differently than it is now.

I put her in a hot bath, that's when I realised they hadn't just raped her. She had cigarettes burns and cuts on her chest and back, To be honest I don't know how she managed to survive that.

I shook my head again as I remembered it.

"What did Edward ever say about that, did he blame her." I asked.

"He couldn't work out why she was out on her own that late at night." Emmett said appearing to be numb by this conversation.

"So he thought she gave it away on a plate. Didn't he think of asking her. He such an arse" I was once again getting really angry.

"I don't think quiet like that but, yea he thought that maybe she didn't fight hard enough" Emmett replied in almost a whisper.

Bella never said anything for a couple of weeks to anyone else. She just didn't know what to do. I tried to convince her not to say anything.

But she said honestly is the best policy. She wasn't going to build a marriage on lies.

Emmett started to laugh.

"So you think that's funny do you well I can tell you"

Emmett held his hand up.

"No Alice I don't think it's funny at all, just karma came and bit him in the arse 18 years ago when he married Tanya" Emmett said still laughing.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"Tanya is his wife. His mother adores her. She is as white as the driven snow, she can't do anything wrong according to his mom.

He didn't know until after they got married had been with 15 men before Edward married her. She laughed at him on there wedding night, she has been belittling him ever since because it was his first time, He was unsure of himself, then he didn't last long.

Since then he has found her in bed with someone twice, she has had at least 7 affairs we know about since they have been married.

He can't divorce his mum wouldn't like it. His parents have threatened to cut him off from the family. Plus she would take him to the cleaners, not that he cares about that.

He is a loveless marriage and is so miserable" Emmett said as he wiped the smile from his face.

"He doesn't even know if all three of his kids are his" he continued.

"He had DNA test done without telling Tanya" Emmett said

"Well what did the test say" I asked out of curiosity.

"Edward, your not the daddy three times. None of the kids are his. But he still treats them like they are. That guy was a great person, I wish you believe me" Emmett replied.

"Well that's karma for you but it's a little to late for Bella though. She would be so angry with me for saying that. I can hear her say it now.

"That is awful stop laughing at others misfortune."

Did you know she almost forgave him straight away" I said as I shook my head.

"That doesn't surprise me. But how did she end up like this, she was obviously a great person" he asked again as he shook his head.

Emmett looked down again at the grave.

"Did Edward wanted payback that's why he did what he did to her on there wedding day. He certainly got what he wanted." I continued.

"What do you mean?" he looked at her confused.

OK let me explain.

**August 1985 Bristol England**

Bella had a heart to heart with Edward on the phone a week after the attack.

She told him everything. He reassured her he still loved her and how it wasn't her fault.

How he still wanted to marry her and spend the rest of his life with her. They declared their love for each other and we thought everything was fine. Bella was so relieved.

It was three weeks till the wedding and Bella's life had become very hectic.

Since her family didn't really speak to each other.

Her parents are divorced. Her mother took her away from her father when she was a baby. But her mother remarried and she became a little inconvenient to her mother.

They where not helping with the wedding, she was doing everything herself.

Well with our help. I loved to organise things. I said with a smile.

Bella was a little concerned Edward had been acting really strangely.

He came over a week before the wedding . He had gone to London to the embassy to sort things out.

He said there was a problem with the paper work. You know green card and things so Bella could go back with him once they where married.

He also had to meet his parents at the airport.

He said three days before the wedding." Mom and Dad are coming in I might not have a chance to phone you but I'll be back in time to meet you at the alter" with a forced smile.

"Ok phone me when you get a chance so I know what time you will be back I love you" she said as she tried to kiss him again. All she got was his cheek.

"Alice I have a really bad feeling that something is a matter with Edward. I think he is having second thoughts" she said as she bite her lip.

"Bella your just anxious everything is going to be great. He loves and worships the ground you walk on. You can see it in his eyes" I replied to her.

"Well when was the last time you looked at his face. He can't even look at me" Bella had a tear coming down her cheek.

"Bella please don't get so upset things are going to be great. Maybe he has got the virus that Rose has got. I hope she is going to be well enough to be bridesmaid" I said as I rubbed her arm.

"I suppose your right. I just want everything to be perfect" Bella wiped her eye.

**August 17****th**** 1985 Bristol England**

The wedding day was so hectic everyone was running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. in my small apartment.

Me and Angela had just had our hair done. We where doing our make up as the hairdresser began Bella's hair.

"It's ashamed that Rose is still ill." I said

"She will sit at the back of the church so she doesn't give anyone else her stomach bug" Angela said as she held her glasses up to put her make up on.

"Yea" Bella said as she was deep in thought.

"Penny for them Bella" I laughed

"Believe me you don't want to know" she replied biting her bottom lip.

"Bella, your not still worried are you how many times are we going to have this conversation" I asked her.

She just gave me a weak smile.

Everyone carried on getting ready. Jasper was giving Bella away as her family wouldn't even come to the wedding.

When we arrived at the church we where told Edward hadn't arrived yet that he was on his way.

So Bella sat in a room and waited.

Edwards father arrived. He gave Bella an envelope.

"Edward will not be coming today, he has come to his senses and realised what a gold digging whore you are. I would ask if you could possibly respect our family enough to stay away from my son and us" Carlisle said..

He looked down his nose gave a sarcastic smile and left.

Tears streamed down her face.

"Oh! baby girl please don't cry like that. We all know you are not what he called you" Jasper tried to reassure her.

"No Jazz, I have heard what people have been saying about me. I'm not that stupid,.

No wait I am, I thought that Edward loved me." She said as she tried to catch her breath.

"You go home with Angela we will go and sort everything out". I tried to make her leave.

"Bella let my dad tell everyone please" Angela begged

She began to laugh and cry at the same time.

"No, this is my mess I'll sort it out" She gave us a broken smile, but it never touched her eyes. She was struggling to keep herself together.

"What does he say in the letter Bells" I asked.

She just shook her head.

She stood up, took a deep breath to compose herself. With her arms wrapped around her chest, as if she hold her heart together. Putting this fake smile on and walked into the church up to the front where Mr Weber was standing.

She cleared her throat. Her voice was so shaky, she was struggling not to cry

"What did she say ? Emmett asked frowning.

"I can't remember exactly but it was something like…" I replied.

"Good afternoon everyone. I would first of all like to thank you all for taking time out of your life to celebrate mine and Edwards wedding today. Unfortunately Edward has decided that he can not go through with the wedding.

You can't have a wedding with out the groom so it appears.

Tear's where streaming down her face by this time. Mr Weber grabbed onto her shoulders. Still grasping her chest she continued.

I have just been told, so if anyone would still like to come to the reception I'm sure we can have an almost wedding party.

Then I can give you back the presents you have brought us. It will be no good saving them I don't think this marriage was meant to be.

Thank you I will hopefully see you all soon."

As she walked back down the aisle I could see she was going to pieces.

Jazz rushed up the aisle to get her, she looked like she was going to collapse

He swept her up in his arms and carried her bridal style as she buried her face into his suit jacket sobbing.

"You know we left three days before the wedding didn't you.

Edward was devastated himself, he cried all the way home.

His dad was suppose to tell her.

He didn't know that she was stood up at the church". Emmett said in complete shock at what he was told.

I laughed "Edward is such class act, he couldn't even tell her to her face" I shook my head.

"He said he couldn't face her knowing how much hurt he has caused her.

He loved her and knew if he saw her he couldn't walk away" Emmett looked pained.

We both sat in silence for a moment.

"Did she actually go to the reception" he asked with sadness.

"Oh yes !, our Bells was so brave that day. I could see how she managed to survive the rape. She was one of the strongest person I know"

On the way to the reception, She begged us to get her a dress to change into. She just wanted to get the wedding dress off.

We stop at a shop Jasper brought her a dress.

We got some strange looks from other shoppers in there we went in the dressing rooms to take of her dress.

Once it was off. She took of the wedding dress into a charity shop, she gave them her dress, veil and flowers.

"What happened at the reception" he asked you could see the sadness in his eye's.

"She opened the envelope that his dad gave her. I think she thought it might have been from Edward giving her a reason why he had done this to her. Instead she just sat there and started to laugh and cry at the same time" I said shacking my head.

"It was, he left the letter with his dad" Emmett said looking confused.

"She never got it. What she did get was a bill for the reception he had paid for" I laughed.

"You have got to be joking. Edward didn't know that. He would be pissed if he had ever found out." Emmett said

"He always thought that she hated him so much as she never contacted him again" Emmett was so shocked.

"Bella never hated him. Until the day she died she loved him so much. She never stopped loving him, it was just the feeling of been rejected , to be made to feel she was not good enough for him or anybody." I smiled.

Bella went round the table speaking to people. You could tell she was struggling.

She danced with some of the children.

We even had the speeches.

Instead of the grooms speech we had almost a bride speech. We didn't bother with the best man, no offence.

"None taken" Emmett said shacking his head.

Jasper told everyone about the letter content and people started to collect money so she could pay him back.

Everyone agreed what an arse Carlisle is.

"I can't argue with that" Emmett said.

Then we all danced till the early hours of the morning. With Bella crying a lot the time.

It broke my heart when Jasper danced with her to "Three a lady by Lionel Richie she cried no stop.

Later to find out that was the song Edward and Bella was having for there first dance.

When Jasper sat her down the front of his shirt was wet from her tears.

I put her to bed that night still crying.

A short time later I heard her scream then I heard things been thrown. When I got into the bedroom she had completely trashed it.

She just kept asking why, what had she done wrong. Asking if she was a bad person.

I didn't know what to say to her. I just sat on the floor with her cradling her until she went to sleep. I slept in the bed with her that night just in case she needed me.

Tears where now rolling down Emmett's cheek.

"But did she pay him back you know for the reception" he asked

Yes ever last penny. She worked double shifts.

"So that's when she married the waster" he asked.

"No, not straight away"

"She kept been sent a poem with rose petals in the envelope they came daily"

"What poem, who sent it." Emmett asked looking a little nervous.

"I'm not sure who sent it, Its called, "A white Rose by John Boyle O'Reilly. Have you ever heard it, personally I don't get it"

"I can't say I've heard all of it." Emmett said looking down

"I have a copy here."

I read it out

The red rose whispers of passion,  
And the white rose breathes of love;  
O, the red rose is a falcon,  
And the white rose is a dove.

But I send you a cream-white rosebud  
With a flush on its petal tips;  
For the love that is purest and sweetest  
Has a kiss of desire on the lips

"I just don't get it"

Emmett just shrugged his shoulders.

"We still don't know who had been sending them." I told him.

"What did she do then" he asked.

"She was so quiet, hardly went out, couldn't eat much. She was just dazed. Always holding across her chest. Then she announced she was going away for a few weeks to clear her head a little" I looked at the floor.

"She needed that, where did she go?" Emmett asked.

"She went to the states.

Yea, Rose told us that she had seen her. She waited till after she had died as she had promised Bella she wouldn't say anything. Edward was so hurt that she never said anything. All this could of all be avoided.

"To right it could of been if he hadn't stood her up in the first place" I said through my teeth.

**April 1986 Chicago USA**

**Bella POV**

I booked into a small hotel which over looked a main street.

This place is bigger than Bristol . Even though I have been here before it was still frightening.

I was not sure how to go about this. I know where Edward lived but I couldn't just turn up at his house. His parents would never let me in.

And I couldn't ring him and risk someone else answering the phone, they would know it was me straight away

I went to the area he was from and sat in a diner.

I sat there for a while trying to work out what I was going to say.

What if I loss my nervous what if he laughs at me, makes fun of me.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Sometimes getting the answer isn't a good idea, your best not knowing.

I decided to explore for a while before I went back to the hotel as I was tied from travelling.

I went to a park, then found myself in a clothes shop.

I saw a group of giggling girls looking through the clothes. I recognised one of them. It was Rose Edward's baby sister.

I found myself staring at them. I didn't know if I should go up to her and tell her who I was or I could get some information about Edward from her.

"Take a picture it will last longer" said and of the girls.

"Tanya, don't say that she looks lost. Do you need any help you look lost" Rose asked looking concerned.

"No thank you I was just looking around I'm here on holiday" I said smiling.

"I can't help but I think I have meet you before" Rose said scrunching her brow up.

"No I don't think so I have one of those faces that people seem to recognise" I smiled weakly.

"Yea, ugly put a bag on it sweetheart." Tanya said laughing.

I gave a weak smile as my bottom lip quiver I bit my lip I know If I didn't get out there I would cry because I know exactly who she was. It looked like Mrs Cullen had got what she wanted. I gave a small waved. And left.

"Tanya, you shouldn't of said that I think she's lost, she looked so upset. But I wish I could remember where I know her from" Rose said deep in thought.

I made my way back to my room and cried myself to sleep that night. I was doing it again putting myself through to much unnecessary pain

The next day I went to a diner down the street to eat. I only had a cup of tea I lost my appetite.

Again I spent the day looking around the area trying to see If anything looked familiar.

That's when I saw him with a group of people. He was heading for the movies. I froze on the spot unable to make my legs move.

I pulled my baseball cap down further to cover my eyes, pulling my ponytail through the back.

I crossed the street following them into the theatre.

I decided to sit near the back, but sat so I could see him but, he could not to see me.

So that's Tanya. She was so much different than me.

Taller by a few inches, Strawberry blonde hair that swept down her back, an hour glass figure. She looked perfect everything I wasn't..

I could see now why he jilted me. She was beautiful.

I am plain nothing to make me stand out in a crowd. I had lost a lot of weight my skin was even more pale than it was before. Although I had cut my hair a little shorter, it was still limp much like myself no life.

I have boring dark brown hair. My eyes where that dark brown they could almost be mistaken as black.

As the movie continued he sat watching the movie while they cuddled up together. He feed her popcorn.

I sat with tears streaming down my face..

I was so stupid why did I think Edward would ever want me.

What did I think he was going to do run into my arms and tell me how much he missed me. How he made a mistake, asking me to let he make it right. Telling me how he's has been so miserable without me.

Obviously not even I could see that. I must of never been on his mind at all. Why would I of been.

Stupid Bella. I'm not even in her league. I can see now, that's why he left me. There was no other reason.

He had been home a while before the wedding and fell out of love with me and In love with Tanya.

The couple next to me looked over I was sobbing and they must of heard me.

"You alright Hun" The man asked.

"I'm fine" I replied

"Well you don't look and sound fine to me" The women answered passing me a handkerchief.

"Your not from here are you" she continued to ask.

"No from England" I said with a weak smile.

"What brings you to Chicago, surely you haven't come her to cry at a film that is a comedy. You could of done that at home" the man joked.

"Well truthful I was trying to work out why my fiancée of 2 years stood me up at the alter" I said shacking my head.

"Is he in here ?" the guy was really annoyed.

"Yes, actually he is. I really shouldn't followed him in here. Well I shouldn't of come to Chicago I only wanted to know what I had done wrong for him to leave without telling me"

I was shocked at myself telling some complete strangers my problems.

I have always been a private person.

"You mean to say he never give you an explanation" the women was shook.

"No he just came back to the states and I have never heard from him since" I shook my head.

"So let me get this straight you was getting married in England to an American who couldn't have the decency to tell you he had cold feet. He has kept you hanging all this time. This doesn't sit well with me" She was getting really angry.

"Where is he" she asked

Without thinking I pointed Edward out to her.

"If you would excuse me I think I'm going to leave." I shook my head thanking them, I made my way to the ladies restroom.

As usual been my clumsy self I feel over someone's foot I made a bit of a noise.

People turned round to look including Edward

I headed toward the nearest restroom.

That's when I heard the shouting.

"Hey you with the bronze hair, with the blonde bimbo.

You are stupid and give Americans a bad name.

Fucking standing a nice girl like her up at the alter. For what that bimbo with the fake tits. You need your head testing dude" the man shouted out.

"Sorry are you talking to me, How did you know about Bella" he asked in shock.

"You could of at least given her an explanation she deserved that much." the woman shouted.

By this time other people where asking them to be quiet.

"Is she here Where did she go, please tell me" he asked frantically.

"If she has sense miles from you" the women replied.

Edward came rushing out to see if he could see me.

Followed by Tanya.

As I came out is when I saw him pulling on his beautiful bronze hair, the way he does when he gets upset. Tanya wrapped herself around him.

"Bella is that you" Edward said in disbelief.

I shook my head and took off pushing past some people who had left the movie screen that had just finished

He tried to push Tanya off him, pushing his way past some people.

"Wait please wait" he shouted after me.

I could see he was crying.

I saw a door and ducked into it.

I waited until I could hear more people leaving and joined the crowd until I was safely in the diner again.

I watched him as he left . He was arm in arm with Tanya. He was just looking at the ground, as though he was hanging his head in shame.

I shook my head and turned around, finished my drink. I made my way back to my room.

I couldn't wait to climbed into bed and hoped that I could sleep.

I went to a little diner down the street again for my breakfast. I just got a cup of tea. I still had no appetite. I hadn't eaten in days but I just wasn't hungry.

That's when I saw him again. He was with a guy I can't think of his name. That's it Emmett.

They seemed to be arguing. He was getting so cross with Emmett.

They crossed the street and walked into the diner.

I panicked and tried to get past them. In my haste I bumped into Emmett.

"Hey watch yourself buddy" Emmett said as he looked at me.

I looked up at him to say sorry, but looked straight into Edwards eyes.

I saw the shock on his face. His mouth fell open.

"Bella" he said in a whisper.

I shook my head then took off running. As I turned the corner I looked back to see Edward standing in the street pulling on his hair like he did last night.

I crumbed down to the ground. With my head in my hands I cried like the stupid person I am.

"Hey son are you ok do you need any help" A women asked me.

"No thank you". I replied. Trying to control my sobs.

Well at least I know I didn't look like me.

I spent the rest of the day stalking Edward.

I tried to work out if he missed me.

I got my answer when Tanya meet up with them at the bowling alley.

She throw herself at him and he hugged her back.

He had a smile on his face that's my answer he has done as his parents have told him.

I have lost my last chance. Not that I had one in the first place.

I slipped into the bowling ally just to see him.

I just couldn't keep my eyes of him.

I was trying to remember every inch of his body, how his soft lips felt like as he pressed them against mine. How his long fingers felt as he would gently stroke my face with them.

I would know his smell anywhere.

The way it ticked when he whispered into my ear how he loved me.

How safe I felt while I was in his arms.

"I'm going to go up to him now and ask if he would speak to me. " I was giving myself the pep talk.

But I was to late, just as I stepped towards him.

That's when I saw her tongue go down his throat. We never kissed me like that.

Again I found myself in the restroom crying.

Why the hell have I put myself through this again. He doesn't want you Bella. Just get of the floor and go back to England.

As I left the rest room, trying to keep my distance from Edward I dumped into Rose.

"I'm so sorry are you ok" I asked.

"Yea sure. hey, where do I know you from ? In the boutique right, But I know you from somewhere else" Rose asked as she grabbed my arm.

"I don't believe I have ever meet you before. I'm not from round here." I replied trying to get away.

"I can hear that your from England aren't you" She said with a frown pulled into a line.

"Yes I am. If you will excuse me I have to leave." I said as I smiled trying to get her to let go off my arm.

Just as I took a few step's away from her. She rushed forward and grabbed my arm again.. I struggled to get away from her.

"She shouted out, hey I know who you are, your Bella. Your Edwards Bella." She continued to shout. I managed to get her off my arm.

Edward looked straight at me, with shock on his face.

"Edward, It's your Bella, She is just leaving look" She pointed at me.

I quickly turrned around, with a pained look. I looked at him then headed for the door.

Edward shot up he tried to get Tanya of his knee. She was having none of it, she stopped him from getting up. I got out of there before he even managed to get from the bench.

I watched him from where I hide in the doorway across the small road. He was looking up and down the street. Pulling on his beautiful bronze hair.

He screamed in frustration.

I took a deep breath and steeped out to speak to him when Tanya came out and put her arms around his shoulder's and they went back inside kissing.

I was frozen on the spot just looking at him.

I feel onto my knees in the middle of the street, putting my face into my hand, I was crying uncontrollably.

I felt some arms come round me. I looked up to see Rose. I cried into her shirt as she cradled me.

"Come and speak to Edward Bella" she said softly as she stroked my face.

"I can't Rose he doesn't want me I should of never of come here I'm so stupid" I said between sobs.

"He's done as your parents have asked he dumped me for Tanya. She is so beautiful, I'm so plain I can see why he is with her and not me" I continued to sob.

"Bella things aren't what they look like. Please just talk to him or should I bring him out to you" She begged.

"I can't go in, don't bring him out here, I don't think we have anything to say to each other. Just don't tell anyone you have spoke to me please" I begged.

"Ok, but I just wish you would hear him out. Bella he misses you, he loves you" she pleaded

"It doesn't look that way to me. I only wanted to know why he left me. But I have know all the time. I'm so stupid. He never wanted me. I'm not good enough for him.

"Please Bella give my brother a chance" Rose was now in tears as well.

"I have to go Rose. It was nice to see you again" I smiled.

I got up to leave, hugging her tightly.

I turned around to walk away.

Turning back still with tears coming down my cheeks.

"Rose do they have a juke box in there how are they playing the songs" I asked.

"No they have a guy playing records why" She frowned still with tear falling down her cheeks.

"I heard them playing a genesis song from an album called Genesis. Do you think that you could ask them if they have silver rainbow" I asked.

"Yea I think they do. I've heard that song before" she replied.

"Here asked him to play it for me please" I gave her some money.

"I don't want any money from you Bella, all I want from you is to come and speak to my brother" Rose said she looked so sad.

"Where are you staying, maybe I could come over to see you" Rose asked.

"I know you will only bring Edward with you and he doesn't want me" I replied

"I think your wrong Bella" She replied with her bottom lip quivering.

"Just play the record please Rose" I softly cupped her face.

"But why" she asked.

"He'll now it was from me. He will know what I wanted to tell him" I replied and turned round and walked away.

I doubled back on myself and looked into the bowling alley. Silver rainbow was playing I saw Edwards face.

He was pleading with Rose as he was trying to push Tanya away from him. He know it was me he had seen. He would know I love him and still did.

I left that night.

Flew back to England. Knowing he didn't want me. It was always Tanya or someone like her. He was to beautiful to be with someone like me.

**The Present Day Bristol England**

"That record that was played in the bowling ally that night he just sat looking stunned like he had seen a ghost. He just kept saying over and over "she was here. I didn't get chance to speak to here" as he cried.

Tanya kept trying to hug him he was trying to push her away.

Rose started to cry telling him that it's all Tanya's fault.

"What was the song" I asked

"Some Genesis song" he shrugged.

"By any chance was it silver rainbow" I said with a smile on my face.

"Yea I think it was. Was it a song they both liked" he asked.

"They both loved Genesis. They where listening to that song when they had there first kiss, when he first told her that he loved her and she told her back, the when he proposed to her" I smiled.

"Did he ever love her at all" I asked.

"More than anyone could ever know it killed him having to hurt her like that. If he could of put it right he would of done. I just think he was scared and the longer it was left the harder it became to put it right, until he thought it was impossible." Emmett said as he looked at the grave again.

"What happened when she got back?" he asked.

She worked longer hours at the hospital. You know she was a nursery nurse didn't you?

"No I didn't but Edward said she loved children, they planed to have a houseful." Emmett shock his head and smiled.

"Once well more than once Tanya did something stupid with one of the children., she's not a good mom."

Edward shouted at her

"At least Bella wouldn't of done that."

That didn't go down to well" he shook his head.

Bella made excuses not to come out with us all. Since then I found out she was been bullied by some of the others, she couldn't take it anymore.

"What where they doing" Emmett asked.

"Well even though she left the course she was doing and took nursing instead. I think to many memories of Edward on the music and literature course.

She still came to the group meetings.

She was been called "used goods, she was a slut no good man would want her, how Edward had a lucky escape" among other things" Alice answered.

She just did what she normally did.

"What was that" Emmett asked

"Smile."

She was still like a zombie, still constantly holding her middle like she would fall apart if she let go.

She went to work basically did what she needed to do. Ate, slept, worked. Just the barely living she was just numb like she was when he left her.

One day she was sat with us and announced she was getting married.

Of course Jasper just said "So Edward has got his head out of his arse and going to make an honest women of you"

We all almost had heart failure when she said no a guy called James Laurent.

"Who the hell is he, when did you meet him, how long as this been going on" Jasper shouted.

I had a bad feeling about it. She just wouldn't listen to anyone. She just kept saying she was damaged goods, she was not good enough for anyone especially Edward.

She also told us she was lonely. She was on her own she didn't fit in anywhere.

She meet him at the hospital. He was a biker. She had known him for 3 weeks. They where getting married in 6 weeks time.

We where just speechless. She was still very quiet almost still in shock still grieving for Edward.

She just said it was like she was invisible for so long we didn't notice her, now all of a sudden we where seeing her. Because she is doing something we don't like.

I couldn't understand what she was saying. I still don't understand it.

"I do" Emmett said looking shocked.

Well are you going to enlighten me.

"Edward was the same. He had been forced into been a doctor by his parents. They didn't care about his feelings. He use to go missing for days at a time. He would hike in the mountains on his own.

We just accepted it and let him do it.

No one sat and spoke to him but when he announced he was going away for a while everyone heard that and tried to stop him" Emmett replied.

Where did he go?

"No one was really sure. His parents thought he had come over here to find Bella, as it was obvious that he couldn't function properly without her. He was just a shell, just like her" Emmett said.

Was it about 18 years ago.

"Yes" Emmett replied

I laughed "He did come here looking for Bella".


	3. Chapter 3

**The incident in the next 2 chapters some people my have the same problem**

**PLEASE DON'T SUFFER IN SILENCE PEOPLE ARE OUT THERE TO HELP YOU.**

**KNOW YOU ARE IMPORTANT AND YOU ARE LOVED.**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts I could do with some love.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing from Twilight other than the love of the books. Everything is owned by Stephanie Myers**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I know this is going to really hurt when you find out all the details Emmett but I ask you to keep an open mind on some of thing I am going to tell you" I told him

"Ok go a head Alice please tell me everything, ever detail" Emmett said as he hung his head turning to the side to look at the grave.

**March 1987 Bristol England**

She arranged a wedding no where near the grand wedding she was having with Edward.

She brought her wedding dress in an end of season sale. She had his sister and niece, as bridesmaids. There dressers cost more than hers in fact they looked better as well.

Bella's dress was just plain white material there is no other way to describe it. No pattern, no lace or shape comes to that. Don't get me wrong it was ok just not her. It was as though she was saying she was plain of no consequence. She was a nobody. She just went through the motions. Not even smiling she just look numb.

James never got dressed up at all.

He wore faded jeans with holes in. A dirty t-shirt. He was also wearing a really dirty leather jacket. His greasy blonde hair and pulled into a pony tail.

His best man was not much better.

There was no flowers in the church, no photographs other than what was taken by friends.

She didn't have a special car or anything. She got a taxi with the bridesmaids.

He went on his motorbike. Even to the reception he went on his bike leaving her to find her own way to the reception.

The reception was held at a local pub.

All his friends were there. While Bella sat with us.

There was no seating plan.

The buffet was on a table in the corner. Music was played from a juke box.

There were No speeches

No cutting the cake

And no first dance.

He just got drunk with his friends totally ignoring her. She wasn't happy no spark in her eyes. No excitement.

She held my hand so tightly all the time we where there.

Then a fight broke out and some of our friends got hurt. The wedding cake got smashed.

She tried to leave with us he grabbed her by her hair tied it around his hand and pulled her to sit in this chair, he was still holding her by her hair. Pulling and pushing her head as though he was bouncing a balloon and her hair was the elastic. She was trying to pull his hand away from her hair. She had tears streaming down her face.

Jasper tried to get to her but, his friends threw us out of the pub. I looked through the window and saw him hitting her. She was curled up in a ball on the floor, trying to protect her face with her hands.

While his friends and family where laughing.

I cried all the way home. All I kept saying to Jasper is, "If only someone would have given us a lift home this wouldn't be happening if they had. She would be safe with Edward"

Unknown to us this was only the beginning.

We hardly saw her after that.

I went to her house a few times; James would never let me in or see Bella.

She kept coming to work,

I would meet up with her if I could for lunch.

I noticed more and more bruises.

She had a broken hand, when I asked her what she had done she just got annoyed and told me to leave it alone.

My heart broke, she seemed so broken, and she shouldn't be like this she wasn't our Bella anymore.

She left work and we never really saw her again.

I would get the odd phone call when he wasn't in.

**December 1987 Bristol England**

We heard she had a baby, a girl Siobhan. Beautiful dark brown eyes and dark brown hair she was going to be her mums double.

Well we hoped.

She never even told anyone she was pregnant, if we had known we could have had a baby shower.

Bella wanted to breast feed and she had started to. It's what is good for baby. It's was free and natural.

No she got hit, "Those tits belong to me no one is going to have them in there mouth but me, do you understand you stupid bitch" James yelled in her face.

She cowered down holding onto the baby and trying to shield her.

Jazz and I brought her a breast pump so she could express the milk, but he didn't even like her doing that. It was totally ridicules. She was expressing when he was out and freezing the milk.

I heard him scream at her about it again as I was going to come into the garden. I turned around and left I know he wouldn't let me see her.

The violence got worse now she had someone else to look after but him he hated it. He didn't like to be second and that what he was now in Bella's life.

Jasper and I was out shopping, we were walking down the car parking area.

We where parked on the top the elevator as usual wasn't working so we had to take the stairs.

We were half way down talking about what we needed to buy. That's when we saw him in the stair well with this young girl. She was nothing more than a teenager.

His hands down her panties, his other was up her top with his tongue down her throat. It left nothing to the imagination where his fingers where, we could hear her panting.

I know sex was not like that for Bella.

Sometimes he never even bothers to take his clothes off.

I know sometimes he just pushes her against the wall. Most of the times, he just pushes himself into her.

He does it without any foreplay. She told me he often made her bleed and sore.

So technology no one has ever made love to her.

Emmett shook his head in disgust.

I continued.

I was beyond angry at this stage.

I purposely went up to them to say "hello"

I asked if she knows he was married she basically said she did. She could fuck him better than Bella could.

Bella was just a frigid old ugly cow. He should put a bag on her head when he banged her that way he didn't have to look at her ugly face.

My fist where clenched ready to hit her. She couldn't say that about my best friend. She is a person who was good and beautiful both inside and out.

That was until he got hold of her, now she was broken.

She's to broken to fix.

Jasper asked him if he was going to cheat on her why he couldn't just let her leave.

I asked him if he hates her that much he had to cheat on her, why not get a divorce from her.

He just laughed putting his hand into the bra of the girl in front of us. He lifted out her breast.

Looking out the corner of his eye with a smirk on his face he

Swirling his tongue around the girl's nipple and sucked on it.

He pulled his mouth away got right in my face and said,

"She is my property and she was going no where."

I took me all my time to walk away. I only did because Jazz pulled me. I wanted to turn him into ashes.

"The bastard "Emmett said he was shacking he was that angry.

We saw less and less of her. Same with the phone calls. When we did see her she always looked terrified and was insanely nervous. Always looking around making sure she was safe.

She almost looked like a ghost she very really left the house, she wasn't allowed. She always looked so tied with dark rings under her eyes. Her eyes seem to be sunk into the sockets. She looked like she aged so much over a few short years.

**May 1988 Bristol England**

Out of the blue I got a reversed phone call. As soon as I know it was Bella I accepted it with no question. She was almost hysterical and begging for our help.

She was hiding, she needed us to go and get her. She needed somewhere safe for the both of them.

Of course I said I would do anything for her.

Jasper and I got his car; we meet her from where she was hiding. A dirty abandoned warehouse, on an industrial area.

We took her to our friends from college Marcus he lived about 120 miles away.

He loved Bella as much as we did. He said yes straight away as soon as we told him it was Bella.

We all thought she would be safe there she was so far away.

Bella was so thin, we could hardly recognise her she was that badly beaten and bruised.

Siobhan. She didn't even have a single mark on her.

When James lost it, Bella put her inside her clothes to protect her from the beating.

It became clear to us she would protect her daughter until her last breath in her body.

My hatred toward Edward was become more intense than ever before.

Bella health was improving and she began to look like her old self.

She began to put weight on and was happy for about 6 weeks.

Siobhan was thriving and she had started to wean her.

Then James turned up with a group of his biker friends.

He was going to take Siobhan from her. Telling her she could stay if she wanted to be she would never see Siobhan ever again.

Bella couldn't let him take her baby from her. She was hers.

He couldn't be trust with her in case he lost his temper, she had to protect her.

She was a good mom, so she went back with him. She knew it was pointless fighting with him. He would always win.

It became obvious to us he was going to use the child as his weapon over her.

He has her, just where he wanted her to be.

She phoned me when she could. I needed to make sure she was safe. I started to really hate Edward by this stage to the extent I would cheerfully kill him for what he had done to her. He should have never broken her heart like he did. She wouldn't be in this situation now.

The beatings continued. So did the starvation. She always puts Siobhan first.

**July 1989 Bristol England**

Benjamin was born. He had a cute button nose, pale skin just like Bella, he had her dark hair.

He was very sturdy in his build. Jasper said he would have to be to survive living in that house.

I and Jasper decided to tie the knot he thought that he should make an honest woman of me. After all these years.

I wanted Siobhan as my bridesmaid. She was beautiful a mini Bella.

But James said that there was a fee to hire out his daughter.

That has to be one of the worse fights I ever saw Bella get into.

I grabbed Ben and Jasper grabbed Siobhan.

We left with the kids leaving Bella behind.

We didn't bother packing anything for them we would go and buy new.

We booked into a hotel I know Bella would know how to find them.

She came three days later. He had left for a while; she made it safe to take the children back.

I asked her what he had done to her, she just said, "you don't need to know."

But there were bruises around her neck.

The rope marks on her wrist and ankles worried me.

The way she winced when I hugged her. I noticed marks on the bottom of her back as she bent forward to pick up Ben.

They looked like whip marks.

I had no doubt that she would be covered from head to feet in bruisers.

I cried for hours for my friend.

They all came to the wedding Siobhan was my bridesmaid,

James never showed up, thank goodness. He was waiting for her when she got home though.

She managed to leave again taking the children with her.

This time we hired a caravan at a seaside town.

It gave the children a holiday and them a safe haven. I stayed with her.

We were there for two months. Then he found us.

Like before he managed to hunt her down with his biker fraternity.

But yet again she had to go back to protect the children from been taken from her.

**September 1990 Bristol England**

Along came Kate another double of her mum. She was going to steal all the guy's heart just like her mum could have done.

Her beautiful big brown eyes, with her pouted lips. She was beautiful.

If only Bella could ever see herself clearer she wouldn't be in this situation.

I was beginning to get really cross with Bella. I questioned her to if she was doing the right things.

You know having the kids live like they did.

I told her I could look after them for her.

She would still be there mom and she could visit when ever she wanted to.

I saw the same hurt in her eye I recognised so many times before.

The same look she had when Edward left and James beats her.

I felt ashamed of myself.

"That is so fucked up Alice how could you ever suggest that" Emmett was disgusted.

I just looked down, I shook my head slightly.

Siobhan was about to start nursery school.

Bella was aware of the fact that people would begin to notice her bruises.

People would talk and she couldn't loss her kids.

So she would purposely trip up on the kerb stones so she looked clumsy. Well more than usual. I smile at that.

How could she ever get clumsier than she was already?

She put on a great show, so now she wouldn't have to answer any questions if they arise.

She was always one step ahead she knows social services would take the children away from her and that would kill her.

They were her only reason for getting up in the morning, for breathing, they where her life now.

**March 1991 Bristol England**

I was there one day James came home unexpectedly.

He pushed this piece of paper into her face.

He said she hadn't done enough work so two people had to go without food that night.

She asked Siobhan to take the others upstairs into her room and put on the special ear protectors.

"You better go please Alice I'll ring you tomorrow" she looked terrified.

As I closed the door is when I heard her scream in pain and him shouting at her.

I looked up at the window the children had ear protectors on as they waved to me through the window.

"I wish the police would come and take that bastard away before he kills her" A guy from next door said.

"She has left a few times but he uses to kids to make her go back. Everyone knows that he doesn't care about them" I replied.

"Yea, she is a great mum no one can fault her for that." he replied shacking his head.

The next day I rang her she could hardly speak so I took Siobhan to school and picked her up.

I did it for a week until her face looked better.

I got enough courage up to ask her about this list he pushed into her face.

She explained to me, she had so many jobs to do everyday.

Each job as a food value attached to it, one value is like one point.

All the values added up to how much food he would allow for her and the children.

That is why she had become so thin. She didn't always get enough value. She would eat any left cover's if there was any.

I felt sick.

How could another human being treat someone like that?

The answer was simple he wasn't a normal human being. He was a monster.

I noticed tear coming down Emmett face.

I stop telling him Bella's story it was a lot to take in until he composed himself again. He nodded and I continued.

**February 1991Bristol England**

Things hadn't changed other than she had twins. Leah and Seth.

They where not identical obviously but they had a lot of Bella's features.

I was always happy that none of them so far was anything like James.

Bella tried to persuade the doctors to tie her tubes. She was having a caesarean section. They could do it then.

They are suppose to ask the husband permission but me, Jasper and Bella spoke to the doctor so they let her sign for herself as separated person.

I had never been so glad. As soon as the kids where old enough to leave so could Bella.

As damaged as she was she could leave then try and make a life for herself.

She asked me a favour of course I said yes even before she told me her plan.

I thought that it was the best idea she had for years.

She decided to type student's thesis. In her spare time.

Not that she much of that. To make money.

When they paid here she wanted me to look after the money so if she needed anything for the kids she could buy it for them.

She didn't want them to be picked on for not having new clothes.

The school have a fund for kids whose parents can't afford school trips etc.

Bella was not going to let the kids be humiliated by having to ask for help.

It worked out well really. She hide the typewriter in the kids bedroom, if he saw it he would think it was a toy.

He wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the draw.

She uses to do a lot of sewing so she was taking in alterations.

The money was given to me to look after.

She managed to fit everything in with bringing the kids up, the house been so clean.

Always having his food ready for when he came home so he couldn't start a fight.

Not that it stopped him.

She was still getting beaten and unexplained broken limbs.

Her kids had such perfect manners they respected each other.

She brought Ben up to no how wrong it is to hit a girl.

He always opened doors for people, gave his seat up for any girl regardless of there age.

Stood up when a girl came in the room, not sitting until they had.

Open the car door for any female.

He was a dream.

All her kids was so loving and so well behavioural and prefect manners.

They obviously never really got invited anywhere.

"That's not the case with Edwards's kids. There brats no manners, Tanya never looks after them they all have a nanny each.

They show no respect to Edward at all. He try's to chastise them they just laugh at him and tell Tanya.

She then has an argument with him. He has given up.

He just gives them what they won't" Emmett said shock his head.

She doesn't believe in been a team, she treats him as a joke. She has even told him all he is, is a sperm donor.

After the DNA test provided he's not the father of any of them he's not even that.

He's said he feels like he is not a man he hopes to be. She had totally worn him down.

She called him her piggy bank. He shook his head looking down.

He had worried if he was infertile.

He said that would have been bad as he and Bella always wanted a big family.

I was speechless for a while. I shook my head in disbelief then continued.

People never invited her kids anywhere, they where always afraid that there kids would be invited back to Bella's they obviously know something was going on.

You could see how much this would hurt Bella and she blamed herself for this problem.

It wasn't her fault it was James, we tried to convince her but she never believed us.

But she made her kids life so much fun. As you heard at the funeral.

Picnic's on the floor in the kitchen when they where missed out from another kids birthday party.

Pretended that they where at a cinema as she could not afford to take them. So they watched something at home.

We load her our video, James had sold there's

She would shut the curtains so it looked like it would if they where in the cinema.

During a break in between show she would pretend to be the concession girl with homemade popcorn, the cheap no branded choc ices.

Jazz and I often treat the kids by taking them to the cinema if there was a movie the really wanted to watch.

Her trip to the park with the kids became an outing she had such a lovely personality she was like the pied piper with kids.

They could easy make a football team up as well as a rounders team. There were so many kids there.

She always had juice for the intervals.

Her Easter egg hunts where epic.

She made a stage in the garden the, all the kids would perform and every one would watch.

She thought of so much free entertainment for the kids they never really missed out.

More and more kids came around.

She started leaving a sign out so the kids know when James was in so they didn't call.

That's how she has so many gifts on her grave.

I don't know of a kid who didn't love Bella. She had a big, loving heart.

She always put others before herself.

I was watching her through the window one day. She was doing her housework with the help of the kids. They would sing and dance.

I laughed as I remember how they where doing the bunny hop and they wiggled there back sides.

I noticed Emmett smiling.

She taught her kids and other how to dance.

She gave free sing lessons. She could make a lot of money if she charged but she never did.

All the kids had Bella's love of books.

She would sit and read to them. All the kids would sit around her feet, both her own and the neighbourhood kids.

The way she read them, she made stories come alive.

They all had a blast when she was around.

I loved it when I went over to her house when the entire neighbourhood kids where there,

It was like a youth club for young kids who weren't old enough to go to the actual youth club.

She always remembered every kid's birthday with cake.

Congratulated anyone for there achievements with a special cake and a home made card.

She still managed to keep on top of here housework to keep James happy. Do all her typing, and alterations.

I paused for a moment and said

"Edward really missed out on the real Bella. Those two as a team would have been unstoppable.

There kids would have been really cute to."

Emmett nodded in agreement.

But Bella was still getting beaten. We noticed he became more violent if he had broken up with his latest conquest.

The two years went by so quickly. She tried to keep life as carefree and normal for the kids as possible.

For those of us who know her you could just see how unhappy she was.

**March 1993 Bristol England**

James was put in prison for 12 months for beating this guy up at the pub.

We were really pleased we know she would be safe so we didn't dread a knock at the door.

It was then we found out Jasper and I couldn't have kids. It affected me so badly.

Bella was my pillar of strength I couldn't have got through it without her.

A few months into his sentence I got a frantic phone call from her both the twins where ill, they where going to be taken into hospital.

She asked me to come and get the others three.

Jasper took them back to our house I went with Bella to the hospital.

The twins both had meningitis and where admitted into hospital.

She wouldn't leave there side. They put them both in the same room to make it easy for her.

She was as torn as she didn't want to neglect the other three.

Things where not looking to good.

That's when my prayers where answered a miracle appeared at our door.

"Don't tell me Edward" Emmett asked and smiled.

Yes that's right. Jasper brought him straight up to the hospital.

Jasper told the staff he was Bella's brother so he was allowed to come into the room.

Even with his mask on Bella know it was him straight away.

"I suppose that bronze hair and green eyes gave it away" Emmett laughs.

No actually she had her back to him. She said he smelt the same.

She just turned around and run into his arms and cried.

I've never seen anyone hug anyone like that before. The love just radiated from them both.

The way they both looked into each others eyes.

That kiss, I've never seen anything like it before, so passionate, needy and loving.

I felt like I was a peeping tom.

He held her in his arms for what seemed forever they where always touching each other face.

As though they where making up for lost time or trying to remember.

I left it would be nice to be able to sleep in my bed for a change.

I should have been worried about leave them together but I don't know why it just felt natural they should be there together.

He buried his nose into her hair and smelt it with tears streaming down his face.

The worst thing happened.

Emmett and I both looked at the grave. Leah died.

"So it's her daughter she is buried with" Emmett asked.

"Yes, she always said she would never leave her alone." Alice had tears streaming down her face.

She stopped telling Emmett Bella's story for about 5 minutes or so, as she was crying.

Emmett moved closer to her and placed his arm around her shoulder. He pulled her into his chest.

Edward was Bella's rock, he made her eat and sleep. Never raising his voice, he was so gentle with her.

He treats her like a porcelain doll.

It was then he realised Bella was covered in scares. Her once flawless skin was no longer the same.

He asked her to strip down to her bra and panties. It was the first time I had ever see what she now looked like.

He looked at some of the scares and said they should have been stitched.

Even when he asked what had happened, she said nothing she just looked down ashamed of herself and cried.

He just dresses her and hold onto her tight.

He asked me to buy some coco butter cream. He would massage her every night.

They became very close again.

I worried what would happen we he had to leave to go back home.

Alice opened her bag she had with her and held out a picture to show Emmett.

We took this neither of them know, Emmett moved back away from Alice and shook his head.

"Unbelievable, I've known the dude as long as you have known Bella probably.

I've never seen him look like that, so content and peaceful, it's almost an intermit picture that should be kept just for both of them" Emmett said as he shook his head.

The picture was taken in the hospital, Bella asleep on Edward knee.

He was asleep with his cheek on top of her head.

He put his loving arms around her.

She had her hand around his neck with her fingers in his hair.

Her other hand held his shirt over his heart.

They where sat in a chair, next to Seth's cot.

Can you give this to Edward please; I think he should have it.

Emmett put it in his jacket pocket.

"They would have made one hell of a hot couple if they would have stayed together. The guy was an idiot" Emmett said as he shook is head.

I won't argue with that statement.

It became clear Seth was not going to be 100% if he made it.

He had surgery and they had to remove one of his legs.

Edward explained all the procedures as they where been done so Bella could understand.

Edward never left Bella's side.

Jasper said he went up to the hospital to take Bella some clean clothes.

Edward and Bella were asleep on the bed next to the cot. They where laid on there side facing Seth's cot.

He was behind her. He had his arm around her with his other arm under the pillow and around her shoulders.

His cheek on her head so protectively. He pulled her into his chest.

She had her head on his arm, also holding his arm with one hand and his hand with her other hand.

They looked so peaceful. Jasper said he felt like he was intruding.

He put a blanket over them.

Seth was discharged from hospital he had brain damage.

He would remain with the mental age of a 2 year old as far as they could tell.

But I think he has the mind of an older child than that. He still doesn't talk.

He has a tray in front of his wheel chair. His right hand he can use in a fashion.

If he is on the floor he can kind of pull himself a long a little.

We never told James.

Bella just didn't want him around and she defiantly didn't want him at the funeral with a couple of prison officers.

At Leah's funeral, there was only the four of us there. She didn't want anyone else.

He held her like they where together. You know what I mean.

The way they looked at each other it was so intense like a longing.

He held her and hugged her as the coffin was going to be put into the ground.

She collapses. She was just sobbing he cradled her in his arms. Whilst he was on his knees in the mud

He gave her as long as she needed, not rushing her. He let her set the pace.

The way he constantly kissing her on top of her head.

I thought that he probably did still have feelings for her Emmett, and she loved him so much.

"No believe me that guy loved Bella there is no two way about it.

He only ever loved her he didn't or had he ever loved Tanya" Emmett said firmly.

So they could spend as much time together as possible Bella stayed with Edward in a hotel.

She worried about leaving the children but them where safe with us.

We all went out during the day, to the zoo and on picnics.

Bella and Edward looked like a perfect family. Like it should have always been.

Edward had been here for a month and he would have to go back home. I know this was going to be hard on both of them.

I even tried to persuade him to get her out of here and take her back with him.

They both said that it wasn't possible at the moment.

Edward decided that we all, as in him, Bella, Jasper and myself where going to go out for a dinner just before he left.

He brought her a beautiful blue silk dress. In fact that is what we had her buried in.

Blue was always his favourite colour on her.

He gave her these amazing teardrop earrings and a pendent necklace in a sapphire coloured stone.

With zirconium around it, they where beautiful.

"Alice that is what Edward brought her as a wedding gift.

I know it's not what you do here. In the states the bride and groom buy each other presents.

They where sapphires and diamonds. He has kept them all this time.

"Like real sapphires and diamonds.

How could he afford them?"

I looked confused.

"You did know he is a multi millionaire didn't you" Emmett asked looking confused himself.

"No I didn't and neither did Bella. How long as he been a millionaire? I asked looking shocked.

"Since he was about 18, before he came to England.

That's how he could afford to come her to study. He inherited from his Grand parents.

He was a millionaire when Bella was going to marry him.

You mean to say she never knows" Emmett asked looking totally shocked.

"No she didn't. She loved him because she just feels in love with him.

You know Edward, Not Edward who had a stack of money.

It would have made her uncomfortable had she known" I replied.

"You do know that his mom convinced him she was only after his money." Emmett chuckled.

"That and the virgin thing, he just questioned it to much but his heart told him to stay with her" he continued.

"How wrong was everyone" he continued to say.

"She honestly didn't know about the money.

But I can't believe he would think that of her" I was now annoyed.

"I don't know if I want to tell you how amazing he was now I'm annoyed" I said as she held her arms around herself.

"Go ahead Alice I promise I'll try not to annoy you about him any more" he said as he rubbed my arm.

Well he took us to this really nice hotel he told us he was taking us out so we didn't have to worry about the cost. I know why now.

He gave a single closed cream rose with a hint of pink near the tip. She smiled at him.

He just said "as always."

She replied "as I do you"

Then kissed. I have always wondered about that.

Emmett just smiled and said "he's always being such a pussy. Last of the true romantic"

"What did it mean?"

"That was his story to tell not mine" Emmett said with that wide smile on his face.

We had a lovely meal and danced.

They danced to a song called "Angel" by Aerosmith.

"That will explain why Edward almost collapsed at the funeral when you played Angel as they brought her into the church.

I had to hold him up. He could hardly breath he was crying that much" Emmett said with a look of sadness.

"Yes, Bella loved that song after he left, she called it there song.

It just seemed right that we should have given her some happiness" I replied with a smile.

They spent the night together in his room. They never did anything sexual just held each other talking until they fell asleep.

She said they both had problems trying not to get too carried away. He still treats her with respect.

He dropped her at our house and promised he would come back to see her again very soon.

He gave her this incredible kiss told her he loved her and left.

I took another couple of picture out of my bag.

Of Bella and Edward the way they looked at each other you could see how deeply they loved each other.

Even with the kids where in the picture with them. They just looked like they all belonged together.

Emmett opened his backpack and pulled out some pictures.

"This is Edward two days after he got home. Now I know you are really going to hate him." He looked really sad.

He past me Edward's wedding pictures. It's true that he didn't look happy.

There was no spark in his eyes; he didn't look at his bride like he did Bella.

"So how can that bastard do that to Bella? Hold her like that care for her and tell her he loved her, when he knows he was getting married when he got back.

He knows he would never be come back like he said he would." I was now totally pissed now"

She probably know that he wasn't coming back. There was no wonder she looked like she had no hope the last years of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review and tell me your thoughts I could do with some love.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing from Twilight other than the love of the books. Everything is owned by Stephanie Myers**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

James only served 8 months of his sentence. Unbelievable he got out on good behaviour.

He didn't no much about what happened to the twins, why Seth was like he is, other than what his mother had told him during her visits.

Not that she cared about them. She never visited. The kids didn't know who she was. But someone must have been keeping an eye on Bella.

My thought went straight to the time she spent with Edward and I began to panic.

Life got really hard for Bella she had to spend a lot of extra time looking after Seth.

Of course James hated that so he kept trying to hit the "Fucking Freak" he kept calling him.

You could see the hate in Bella's eyes. It hurt her so much that he would say that about his own son.

But he wasn't even that concerned that Leah had died.

All he said was "Bella you're a selfish slut I could have got a day out of prison if I had been told. Anyone would think you hated your husband" then laughed sarcastically.

"Oh if only you know how much I hate you" she said quietly to herself.

One day out of the blue he shouted Bella through to there bedroom. He was sat with his hand down this young girl's top groping her breast.

"Hey you bitch I've screwed you a few time over the months how come your not dropping a kid by now" he shouted at her as he took to girls breast into his mouth in front of Bella not thinking about her feelings.

While looking at Bella as he did this with a smile on his face.

Bella just turned around and left the room

Hating how she felt, he didn't care the fact the kids where in the house.

He was been sexual with a girl not much older them Seb.

It made her skin crawl.

She just kept walking. She was totally humiliated.

She felt someone grab her long hair and drag her backwards.

A foot caught her in the back of her leg, causing her to fall. A foot came up and kicked her in the face. She screamed in pain. Then she saw the young girl laughing at her.

"You put the old slag in her place Jamie" She shouted.

Bella lost it with blood pouring from her nose and mouth.

She pulled herself to her feet, taking one look at the girl who obviously didn't know James at all.

She clenched her fist and punched her in the face.

Before she knows what she was doing she was on top off the girl smacking her in the face.

"What did you say you stupid bitch" Bella screamed in her face.

She pulled her hand back and punched her full force again.

All she could see was years of abuse at the hands of James.

She punched the girl again, slapping her across the face. Bella, spat in her face.

She only stopped because she heard James laughing goading her to keep going.

She shamefully pulled back from the young girl, and cried she had become no better than James in her behaviour. But the girl managed to get up pulling Bella by her hair punching her in the face and continued to punch Bella. Bella never fought back.

James stood laughing at them. With is wild look in his eyes. The sick bastard was enjoying this. Who would do that if they loved there wife.

Everything happened so quickly.

Siobhan and Kate grabbed the girl of Bella and started hitting her then throw her out of the door.

Ben had taken a punch at James. James had turned on Ben, knocking the stuffing out of him.

Bella saw it, and then attacked James the first time ever, Siobhan and Kate joined in. Take there frustration for all the years they had seen him hit there mom who they loved.

James left. After he had broken Ben's nose, cut Kate's lip and broke Siobhan arm. Bella had a broken leg.

We went and took Seth to our house for a few night visits.

The others went to the hospital to get there injuries treat.

The kids pressed charges against there own father, Bella asked them not to as she didn't want to get them hurt.

James was taken to court for beating the kids but they wouldn't charge him with Bella's assault. The police said it was just a domestic they where not interested.

Even though he was known for his violence the judge gave him probation. Advising him to go and see a marriage councillor and attend anger management classes not compulsory.

James told the kids to watch themselves. He told them I brought you into the world and I can them out.

Things as always remained much the same. James wouldn't come home for awhile after a failed affair.

He would then turn up then gets violent with Bella.

"I could never imagine doing or saying that to my kids" Emmett looked puzzled.

Things pretty much went down hill from there.

The kids would fight with him. They became very protective of Bella.

Ben and Katie where always trying to protect her. Every time they would finish up getting hurt she would cry and ask them not to do it.

"It's ok really babies I can look after myself promise me you will stop doing this, keep yourselves safe from him. The only thing I want you to do is keep Seth safe from him" Bella would beg them.

When he wasn't around the neighbourhood kids would come around like before. Things where pretty much back to how it was when they where kids.

Bella gave the boys dance lessons so they could dance with there dates at the prom.

She taught them how they should treat there dates, with respect.

Siobhan was leaving school and going to university. The annual leavers dance was coming up

I took her to London to look for a dress. Bella had been saving up for a long time so she could look perfect.

She wore a beautiful red satin dress, Bella was concerned it was strapless she gave me a look I hadn't seen in years. I just laughed and jumped up and down. It was so good to see that "I'm not impressed" look from her it was like have the old Bella back for short while.

I got her a diamond tiara and Jasper brought her a necklace and earrings.

The boy who was taking her picked her up from our house; Jasper gave him the father look.

"Oh Uncle Jazz don't do that he will think you are going to kick his but" Siobhan said as she kissed him.

"That's because I will if he doesn't treat you right. Have a good night darling" Jazz said as he kissed her on her forehead.

It hurt Bella's feelings that she never saw her off on her date. Her date had never meet Bella and Siobhan like it that way.

Was she ashamed of Bella, the answer was Hell yes.

"I can't understand why she would be. She must have seen what good a person Bella was. I would have been proud of her if she was my mom" Emmett said with a frown on his face.

"Yes, but your not Siobhan you don't know how she felt" I replied annoyed at him.

"But I suppose you do" Emmett said getting really annoyed.

He shook his head and looked at the grave again.

Then Ben was going to the dance a couple of years later and on to university.

He was studying law. He said years of seeing this mom abused he wanted to be able to make a difference in someone's life.

Bella was so proud of him. He had worked so hard through his school life.

Of course Ben, been the perfect gentleman Bella had brought him up to be, he had no problem getting a date. Although he was not a popular kid as such girls just loved him. Again he goes ready and left from our house. Although he did swing by Bella's before he left. So she could see how nice he looked in his first suit.

"Why couldn't he get ready at home" Emmett asked.

"Jazz and I thought that it was best so his suit didn't get ruined if his dad found it" I noticed a frown on Emmett's face as I answered him.

Katie had more of a problem getting a date. Although she was beautiful she was painfully shy.

"Just like Edward, if I didn't know better I would say it was his daughter" Emmett said laughing.

"Edward would of love the thought" he said shaking his head again.

Katie wore a blue dress. It looked lovely against her skin just like Bella. Her dress was really plain compared to Siobhan. But just like Bella she looked stunning.

She wore the jewellery that Edward had given Bella. All those years ago.

Bella asked her to look after it when she went away. She still has it I think. I must remember to tell her that it is valuable.

She wanted to go and see Bella before she left. But Jazz told her date it was best they went straight there.

Bella cried so much when she found out. She had been waiting for her to come.

Then Kate moved away to work. She was more of a practical person. She panicked in exams so she would never finish university without having a nervous break down.

But Bella was still proud of her. After all she was her little Katie.

All Bella wanted is her kids to be happy and safe with what ever they did.

"Why do I see a trend in this Alice? You seem to be taking over Bella's place with the kids. That is so ungrateful after all she has done for them" Emmett

said he looked angry.

**May 2006 Bristol England**

Seth was getting really big and had to use a special chair. It was never a problem if all three of us where together or if it was just Jazz and me.

But Bella didn't have a car so if she had to rely on James she couldn't take his chair, which meant she had to try and carry him.

She would hire one if she was in the shopping centre.

When she had to lift him with broken ribs she was in so much pain. You could see the pain in her eyes. Her laboured breathing But she would just smile.

**Rose pov**

Another book signing, I love meeting the fans of my books. Vampires seem to have an appeal to everyone.

I miss my kids though. Edward has asked me to look Bella up but I don't know if I'm going to have time.

Next Bristol that's where Bella is I think I have a stay over so I might be able to catch up with her.

As I sat in the shopping centre in Bristol the queue was so long. Here comes another bout of writer's cramp.

It's been 2 hours since I started. It was when I looked up I thought I saw Bella standing outside the shop.

I asked my security guy if he could stop the lady with the boy in the wheel chair to wait.

"Bella is that really you" I asked

"Yes it's me. I didn't think you would recognise me or remember me" She replied with a shy smile.

"I may not have seen you since the ally in Chicago but of course I remember you. You should have always been my sister" I smiled at her.

"How is Edward" She asked with longing in her eyes.

"He's fine. Not at all happy but other than that he's good, Still married to the leach"

"Does he have children" Bella asked as she looked on the floor.

"Yes, he thought he did"

"Sorry what do you mean" Bella asked looking puzzled.

"Let's go for coffee so we can talk. Have you eaten yet? You look like you could be fattened up a little. You're so thin"

We found a seat outside a little coffee place.

"Well I take it this is Seth he's a handsome looking young man. Edward told me about him" I smiled at her.

"Edward told you he came here to see me" she looked a little frightened.

"Yes of course he did. When he took off like he did, when he and Tanya argued then she hit him. I knew, where else would he go but to the only person that he had ever loved."

"I don't think he does love me like that anymore" Bella replied

"Are you really sure about that Bella." He asked me to look you up to make sure your ok."

She blushed, looked down with a smile on her face.

"Well what you mean about his children. How many does he have?" She seemed so eager to find out any information she could get of him.

"Well he has two boys and a girl. None of them look anything like him. Tanya has had several affairs. He had a DNA test done. He found out none of the children are his. Those kids like Tanya have no respect for him Bella. It really hurts me"

"That has always been Edward's problem he wants to please everyone at his own expense. He has never stood up for himself" she gave a weak smile.

"Accept when it comes to you Bella. He would move Heaven and Earth for you."

"I think maybe once but that time past decades ago Rose. He moved on from me.

I saw that when I came to see him in Chicago.

I wanted to make it right between us to see if we could give it another shot or at least try and understand what I had done wrong" she said.

"You could have spoken to him Bella he thought he had seen you several times and we both know he did. Don't we"

"Well it was a waste of time Rose he was with Tanya.

It hurt me so much that he replaced me so quickly and easily. I second questioned our whole relationship.

I was so lost and lonely when I got back here" she now had tears coming down her cheeks.

"Bella I wish you would have listened to me in that ally and let me get Edward. He loved and missed you so much. He wasn't with Tanya. Tanya wanted him and where forced together by our parents."

"I heard your mom tell him when I was at your house that Christmas. Your dad hated me as well he told my so" she looked so ashamed of herself.

"I hear you have a big family. What is everyone up to?"

Her face became sad. I have 3 girls and 2 boys. I don't see them much. They have busy lives.

Siobhan is my eldest she lives in London. I think she is due to married.

Ben is at university studying Law.

Katie works away.

Then as you may have heard Leah, Seth's twin sister died.

Then is this handsome man, Seth.

"How about you" she asked.

"Well I married Edwards's friend Emmett. I don't know if you ever meet him.

I have three children. Emmett junior, Cassie she's a daddy's girl and Jordon. Like Edward he is very quiet a deep thinker.

I wrote a book while I was ill and the rest is history. I didn't expect this to happen"

Bella bent forward to clean Seth's face. That is when I saw her back.

"Bella what the hell have you done to your back"

"It's nothing Rose, I'm just a little clumsy I fell when I was picking Seth up." she said blushing.

"Bella, that looks like a foot print on your back. What's going on let me help you"

"You can't help me no one can. Look Rose it was great seeing you. Give my love to Edward but I have to go" she said in complete panic.

I noticed a man coming towards us. He had the most disgusting blonde hair tied up in a ponytail I had ever seen.

"Come on bitch you have kept me waiting I have better thing to do" he shouted at her.

She gave me a quick hug.

I watched her leave.

Women came and stood next to me.

We watched her struggled with Seth

The women spoke to me like she knows me.

He's getting so big now; she doesn't have us to help her, since she had turned against us.

Then first he slapped her across he face.

I put my hand over my mouth in complete shock.

The women beside me said "oh look she will say that she caught her face with Seth's hand if it marks."

Then he grabbed her hair and smacked her face twice into the dashboard.

"Oh that's her tripping on something on the floor." She said

Your Rose aren't' you Edwards sister.

I was still steering outside at the horror at what I was watching. I just nodded my head at her question.

Edward had a lucky escape from her. A very lucky escape!

She turned round and left. I noticed her hug a girl that bore a remarkable resemblance to Bella.

That has got to be one of her daughters. I wonder if she knows she has just missed her mom.

"Excuse me"

The young girl looked round.

"You're Rosalie Cullen. I love your books. I can't believe your speaking to me"

"I was just wondering if you are Bella's daughter you look so much like her"

"Oh! Please don't insult me. I don't want to be associated with her.

She is nothing but an embarrassment. She really needs to stop feeling sorry for herself

Just grew a back bone. This is my mom now. I can actually respect her" She said looking down her nose.

"But you can't say that about your mom, she is an amazing woman and you should be proud of her.

Not embarrassed like you are.

I can't believe you, you're her best friend. You are supposed to love her and support her." I had tears falling down my face.

"Respect went out of the window when she became a doormat. She has a choice and she

Choose to put him in before of her kids. That's not right in my book" Alice said

"What you just said about Bella is totally not true I would be proud if she was my sister and

Edwards's wife. I would have liked it that way. I love Bella and I always will. If you don't care

About her, I do and I'm going to do everything I can to help and support her." I aid and meant every word.

"Good luck with that. You will soon get fed up with her like the rest have. Say hello to daddy

Edward, for me. Thank him for the teddies I still have him. I stab it every time I think of them both. That's how much I hate them" Seb shouted.

"Come on sweetie let mommy by you a drink Sebby" Alice said as she reached to stroke her face.

I stood there and felt sick. Crying I reached for my hotel keys. I needed to talk to Edward.

**Back to the present day**

Siobhan was the first one to get married.

She was going to get married she left from our house,

Jazz was going to give her away. We know that Bella might not be able to go because of James.

She missed her eldest daughter's wedding. Not because of James,

Siobhan didn't want her there she was ashamed of Bella.

Siobhan didn't want her new husband or his family to meet Bella she told him we where her adopted parents.

The last time I saw Bella that hurt was when Edward stood her up at the church.

"Hold on back up here. She told them she was adopted and you never put that right or tell him she was lying. I really don't think that was fair to Bella" Emmett said through his teeth.

Alice looked on the floor with a guilty look on her face.

It began to feel like Bella was starting to hate Jazz and I.

It was the kids choice we where always at her kids special occasions, weddings, graduations christenings. They never really went home anymore. Not even her Katie.

"I can't blame her for hating you Alice how could you do that to her" Emmett looked totally bewilder by the whole thing.

Bella was getting depressed and desperate for some kind of love I think.

She had spent all her life protecting her kids and giving them a loving nurturing childhood, sacrificing herself for them. She had many times over.

Bella felt that she had been totally replaced by Jazz and me.

In away I suppose she had, they always rang us with there news, I would mention it to Bella in passing I could see the hurt in her eyes.

The tears where just come down my face. I tried to stop them by biting her lip.

All that kept her going was the dozen cream closed roses with a hint of pink that came every week without fail. No card with them.

We started to try and take Seth for over night stays but she stopped letting us.

She said to us the least we could do is let her love and care for Seth. He was and always would be her baby. He was all she had left.

She was second guessing herself, she began to realise that she was no good for anyone.

First her parents didn't want her, and then Edward left her.

She married the waster which seriously made her think she was useless.

Then all the kids kicked her to the curb.

I became worried about Seth whether she was actually able to care for him, especially the way her mind was working, she was living on her nervous.

"Alice this was obviously your fault. I'm speechless I really am" Emmett said shacking his head.

One day I asked her what her problem was and she just blow up.

"How could you do this to me? I loved you like a sister and Jasper like a brother.

I know things haven't been perfect for all the kids' life but I did my best.

I have always loved and protected them.

I gave them things and I went without myself. I worked hard to give them a normal life.

I just don't understand. Just explain what I have done wrong.

I'm I such a bad person that people hate me.

Do my kids know I brought them the dresses and suits for there graduation or did you take the credit for that as well" Bella screamed.

Bella was now having a full on panic attack. She looked so lost and in so much pain.

She tried to leave. But I wanted to know Seth would be safe from her.

So I stopped her and tried to take Seth.

"Wait a minute, you wanted to make sure Seth was safe. What the hell. She had gone through so much to protect them off course he would be safe" Emmett shouted.

I just flinched, I could see the anger and hate in his eyes.

"I don't know everything Alice and even I can see what a shitty thing you where doing to her.

That will explain why Ben treats you so gently at the funeral. Really Alice how could you do that to her" Emmett shock his head.

"Wasn't there anyone who never screws her over?" Emmett moved up the bench rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, we all have, Bella had no one in the end. Not even her little Katie she never visited and Seth who could never tell her he loved her" Alice said looking on the floor.

"Alice, how could you do that to her. Just because you couldn't have children didn't mean you could take hers from her." Emmett was almost crying.

Things between Bella and me were very strained. It was difficult to even hold a civil conversation with her.

She wrote to each of the children telling them how much she loved the. How much they where hurting her. It was a desperate plea really.

The only one who came to see her and promised her she would never do that to her again, was her little Katie,

Katie always loved Bella unconditionally she never judged anyone she was just like Bella in everyway including looks.

Katie just like Bells had a bunch of guys after a date with her. Just like her mum so just doesn't see herself clearly.

Siobhan hated Bella more than any of the others did. She believed that Bella could have left if she tried hard enough.

"I suppose you never explained she couldn't do you?" Emmett said really bitterly.

Alice looked to the floor "No"

"Alice you call Edward for hurting Bella, but what you have done to her is 100% worse" Emmett was beyond pissed

Alice looked at the floor.

"Did you help with her murder, is that why you feel the need to be here all the time to make you feel like a friend who would lay down her life for her best friend?

Please Alice, you come here to ease your guilt" Emmett was so upset now.

He sat with his head in his hand.

"It was you want it, who said those awful things to Rose about Bella.

You know she rang Edward up don't you, she was crying" Emmett was seething.

"You hurt my Rose to hurt Edward. That doesn't sit well with me Alice" Emmett face was red with anger.

"If I was around I would have done anything to protect her just like Edward would of" Emmett replied

"How did she die? I know she was murdered, but how" Emmett asked. He was still looking on the floor.

The day before she died, I rang her to see if we could take Seth for a couple of nights. She said she would only let him go over her dead body.

Emmett shook his head again looked like he was going to cry.

Siobhan was at our house with her new baby. She said that she was going to see Bella to talk some sense into her. She left the baby with us. She vowed never to let Bella ever see baby.

So when she got there Bella was so happy to see her.

When Bella tried to hug her she pushed her away. Siobhan told Bella she was a useless mum and Seth would be better if he was with us. We could give him a life she couldn't.

Of course Bella started to cry. Siobhan told her to get a grip.

Siobhan tried to pick Seth up to take her away from Bella.

Bella started to scream as she took Seth of Siobhan.

That's when James came in. He hit Bella across the face, and then kicked her.

Siobhan fetched Seth to us.

A few hours later the police came to our house. They took Seth back to Bella's, both Jazz and I where arrested for kidnap.

"Good!" Emmett bellowed

Our solicitor told us to take it to court to get custody of him. As Bella is an unfit mother.

Siobhan phoned both Katie and Ben so she could tell them what Bella had done to us.

Katie came home and stayed with Bella over night because Bella was so distraught. She could hardly breath she was crying so much.

"But Emmett what you have to remember we could give him such a better home.

He wouldn't have to watch Jazz betting me up." I said looking for some positive feedback from him.

"It's a pity you couldn't have children because then you would know how Bella felt when you snatched hers and turning her kids against her" Emmett had tears streaming down his face.

"Carry on" he said moving his hand as though he was directing traffic.

Katie left Bella's about dinner. She came to see us, she told us how low we are and said as far as she was concerned we didn't excite in her eyes.

She had rung Ben up and told him how bad Bella was.

Ben told Jazz and I he would get an injunction if we tried to pull that again. Ben is a solicitor.

He rang Bella and told her that he would be coming down the next day. He reassured her everything is going to be fine.

His wife was coming with him and he was going to take both Bella and Seth out to dinner.

Bella had never met his wife before and she was having a baby, he wanted Bella to be the first to know.

Tia his wife had spoken to Bella on the phone but they had never met.

Ben and Tia was the only one who rang Bella every week. Ben had told Tia what life had been like for Bella.

I think she felt kind of sorry for Bella.

Emmett shocks his head. "I didn't know Bella very well but I know she hated people feeling sorry for her."

Ben had tried to phone his mum but she hadn't been answering. He thought maybe that she was bathing Seth.

After an hour he had a bad feeling. So he drove to her house.

He told Tia to stay in the car a minute.

He used a key they hide the garden as kids.

Ben shouted his mum. When she didn't answer he looked around.

As he went into the dining room he saw blood everywhere the table had been broken.

He saw his mum lying on her side covered in blood with the back of her head caved in. A piece of wood lay next to her. Seth was curled up just underneath her. He looked like he was asleep.

She had protected him from getting hurt, like she always did with her kids.

The police came but they couldn't move Seth at first as they didn't know if he was dead as well.

As they took him he shouted momma. He put his arms out to her. That's the first and last thing he ever spoke.

James was arrested three days later. He has been charged with her murder,

As you know he has all but got away with what he did. He's in a witness protection program.

She shook her head.

"Who arranged the funeral" Emmett whispered.

**Siobhan POV**

"Ok Ben I know you're the eldest but I have more time I will go with mum Alice and Daddy Jazz and we will claim her body and make arrangements.

Have either of you any thoughts or songs or anything. Just jot it down on the pad, we will pool are idea's" Siobhan said.

"Really Seb your not even upset are you. You such a heartless cow you know that. Mom did so much for us as kids. You really didn't like her do you" Ben said in shock.

"Muuuuummmyyy issss goooonne aaannndd I nneeevveeerr ssssaaaaiidd gggooodddbbyyee ttoo hhhheeerrrr" Katie sobbed. As she push Alice away from her.

"I HHHHAAAAATE YOUUUUU ALICCCCCEEEEEE DONNNN'TTTTT TTTOOUUCCHH MMEE!" Katie screamed.

I just smacked her across the face.

"You ungrateful little bitch, Katrina.

Now apologise right now you know better than to disrespect your elders.

At least Bella taught us manners" Siobhan said pushing her hair back.

"You show some respect do you hear me Siobhan she was your mother.

She deserves the title mom and you will call her that.

They (He pointed at Alice and Jasper) are only friends of mom's they are not blood related they have done nothing to protect or brought us up.

They don't deserve the title" Ben shouted.

"Come on Tia love, Katie lets go. Tell us when we can go and see her I know you don't want our input" Ben got hold of both Tia and Katie hand and left.

"Well now they have gone mom we will organise Bella's funeral.

I'm thinking of two different services depending on how the day goes.

When I know I will tell you which service we are going with." I said

(Pay back bitch.)

Mom and I went to the funeral home we picked the cheapest casket they had.

I handed them her blue dress.

If the dress is seen I hope it hurts them.

The next day the phone rang

"No we don't want make up, no one is going to see her. No we don't want her hair done either. No we don't want any of belongings rings etc do what you like them. Just put her in the casket I that so hard even a trained monkey could do that." I shouted down the phone.

"Dad could you ask Ben if he can put some picture together to make video's of Bella's life for her funeral. It will give people something to look at while we play music so people can remember" I demanded.

"I will get some pictures together for him sweet girl" Jasper said.

"Dad have you got any pictures from when you where all at college. By chance have you any with that Edward person she was going to marry. I think they should be included you know a true balance of her life" I smiled at dad.

"Yes of course we have angel, but I don't think Edward will come. We haven't heard from him in years." Jasper replied.

"Do you think we should try and find him to tell him dad" I asked sweetly.

"No I don't he never really cared and I would know how to contact him even if I thought it was a good idea. Jasper replied.

**Two Days Later**

"Hi Ben, its Seb how are you doing getting the video together I know your busy. You have put some of the college things in haven't you" I asked hopefully.

"Yes I have but I don't understand why you would want to put things in of Edward no one who will be going knows how he is." Ben relied he was suspicions

"Mom agreed with me it will make for a true level of her life" I replied.

"Alice is not your or any of our mom. She was mom's best friend until she fucked her over. So don't even go there" Ben replied.

"Whatever Ben just fax me any idea's you have for the funeral we have to finalise things here.

As the phone rang I rushed to answer it.

"Hello"

"Oh it's you I have told you I don't want anyone to see her"

"Who"

"Well yes that will be fine. I will see you on the day of the funeral.

Yes but I did say no flowers.

I suppose if they turn up we have no choose but I'm not happy.

Goodbye"

I slammed the phone down. Now I am annoyed.

**The Day of the Funeral**

"Dad you take Seth after the casket, Ben you take Mom, Katie you can walk on your own unless you're going to fall like usual. Tia you can follow behind with my Demetri," If I didn't get this show on the road anything would get done.

"Dad where have these flowers come from I thought I said no flowers" I was getting even angrier.

On top of her casket was a huge spray of closed cream roses with a hint of pink.

It completely covered the top. It did smell beautiful.

There was quiet a few flowers even though I said no.

"Seb Darling, service are you going with they need to know" Jasper said.

"Service 2. I have already told them. I am really going to consider there payment

They are so not officiate at there job.

As we entered the church they played the whole version of Angel by Aerosmith.

I heard him cry and I was so happy he was in pain. Suck it up there's worse to come.

I spoke I had to try and say nice thing. I even mentioned her getting stood up at the alter

I read a little out of her journal so everyone could see why she was so pathetic, so never had a backbone that was her problem.

I asked people to write there testimonies I was going to give them out.

But decided against it why we should pay good money out on her.

I continued to read testimonies they where really genuine

"How she did give a girl breakfast every morning and a pack lunch because her family didn't feed her.

She made a girl her leaves dress spending hours altering it and sewing beads on it.

"More than she did for us. It's a good thing mom and dad brought mine. Or goodness knows what I would have gone in."

Went to look at other kids work when there parents never on parent's day.

Cheer everyone on at sports day.

She taught a boy how to dance.

She hugged a girl who had been raped to help her feel better.

"Not that she would know how she felt"

This will be a nice touch to finish on.

She always light up a room with her smile.

I had to say this people I spoke about where in the room

"We will now show you a small video we have put together so we can remember her life. And reflex on your own thought of her" I smiled.

I had Silver Rainbow by Genesis play. That should fix it.

To my surprise people where crying. But I'm glad he was.

I announced only family and people who have been asked could attended the committal.

We left the church to Aero smith. "I don't want to miss a thing."

Nice final touch.

I noticed that Tia was now with Katie and so was Ben. Those two never know how to do as they where told.

So I walked arm in arm with mom and Demetri.

While Dad followed with Seth.

**Alice story**

"Edward went to see her" Emmett said.

"He said her face was perfect it was like she was asleep. He even did her hair the way she likes to wear it.

He was aware she had no skull at the back of her head.

He employed a make up artist to do her make up and her nails. In fact he spent several hours with her over the cause of three days. This has caused him so much pain.

He took of her wedding ring and replaced it with a purity ring. He said as far as he is concerned she has always been pure in his eyes. He placed a closed cream rose with a hint of pink in her hand.

He wanted to know why everyone had deserted her" Emmett told me.

"We hadn't deserted her. Jazz and I did what was best for the kids" Alice insisted.

"Well Ben, Katie and Tia went to see her. Ben wanted Tia to meet his mum" Emmett replied.

"Edward made sure she didn't look too bruised so they could remember her been at peace." Emmett continued.

"But how did they know him" Alice now seemed confused.

"They where old enough to remember Edward, when Leah died.

Remember he went to your house with Bella they where all there. He took them on trips

He even brought them toys so I was told.

Katie tells me she has her teddy from Daddy Edward. That girl loved him." Emmett said

"He set money to Bella to help her pay for Leah grave stone. Well Bella's as well now I suppose." Emmett told me.

"What I want to know is how much of that funeral service Ben and Katie arranged" Emmett asked again

"None, it was all done by Seb" I answered.

"Why all the song that would hurt Edward I don't understand that" Emmett asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Seb, hates him, not because of what he did to Bella.

She hates him for loving Bella.

Seb believer's Bella shouldn't have anyone love her; she saw it as payback for all the abuse they had to watch all there lives.

She thinks Bella could have done a lot more than she did.

If Edward would have married her when he had the chance none of this would have happened" Alice had tears in her eyes.

"Whose idea was it to included Edward and the almost wedding in the video" Emmett asked.

"Again that was Seb, but me and Jazz didn't see it as a problem" I answered.

"The film Ben had made, he made from a lot of things that Bella had done with them over the years.

Didn't it make you feel guilty at all how happy her and the kids where" Emmett asked.

"No not really she made life a game for them in fact what she had done is made it more difficult when they found out the truth" Alice continued to look at the floor.

"No, she never made it more difficult for all of them. She was a great mom under impossible circumstances." Emmett was getting really angry with Alice.

"You're a shit friend Alice."

She was never a bad person or a bad mom, you have betrayed her as. That is so wrong of you in so many ways Alice." Emmett said through his teeth.

"I watched my buddy on his knee's crying over that grave. I took Rose and me all our strength to get him on his feet. The roses they came from Edward. It was you who took the poem from the grave

"Yes only because I wanted to read it." I all but shouted.

I had to read the words to work out why a cream rose with a touch of pink." She shook her head

"He was telling her he loved her." Emmett shouted

I also understand you have Seth" Emmett continued.

I started to total panic. Yes I have. He's at home with his new dad Jazz" I replied.

"Well Edward had set up a trust fund for him. It will be managed by Ben. If he needs anything just as Ben" Emmett told her.

"Ben has given me Bella's journal to take home with me.

You know that Edward never totally abandoned Bella, he loved her you know that much as I do.

You abandoned her. Don't ever say he did" Emmett told me.

Thank you for filling the gaps in for me to understand what happened to Bella.

Emmett removed a small Dictaphone and turned it off placing it in his bag.

Together with the picture I gave him. I noticed Bella's journal as well.

Just so you know and you can tell Seb as she the only one who doesn't know.

"Edward died five months ago. He killed himself. He never intended to be without her for long.

He always said he couldn't live in a world where she didn't exist.

I'll give the picture to Rose she has a scrap book of there lives together.

She is writing a book based on there lives.

"Edward and Bella, A true love story"

Emmett said as he shook his head as he placed a letter on the grave.

"Goodbye Alice" he said as he got up and walked away.

I sat looking at the grave with tears running down my cheeks.


End file.
